Nightwish Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Nightwish that Latest Update: New theme! (January 14, 2012) since January 2009. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article }} ;January 14, 2012 - A theme, finally! :I've finally had time to start working on a theme for the wiki. If you have any feedback, please leave it on my talk page. : ;January 14, 2012 - Homepage cleaned up :I'm currently in the process of cleaning up the homepage. So far I've added a news area where news about anything Nightwish will be posted. : ;October 1, 2012 - Anette Olzon and Nightwish part ways. ;April 13, 2012 - The Tour Edition of Imaginaerum has been released! ;March 2, 2012 - Nightwish's new single, "The Crow, The Owl and The Dove" has been released! It includes the much anticipated cover of Michael Nyman's The Heart Asks Pleasure First. ;January 22, 2012 - The Imaginaerum World Tour has officially started! :Nightwish officially started the Imaginaerum World Tour last night at the Gibson Amphitheatre in Universal City, California, USA! : ;January 21, 2012 - Nightwish receives an EMMA award! :Nightwish received an EMMA award for the most selling album in Finland for 2011 (which took only four weeks) yesterday! : ;January 19, 2012 - Imaginaerum has entered the Canadian album charts! :Imaginaerum has entered the Canadian album charts at #13! : ;January 18, 2012 - Imaginaerum has entered the American Billboard charts! :Imaginaerum has entered the American billboard charts at #27! The album entered the charts at #7, making Imaginaerum the most successful Nightwish album in these countries! : ;January 16, 2012 - "There are more than 2.5 million of us" :Nightwish's Facebook page has gathered over 2.5 million likes! : ;January 14, 2012 - Nightwish Raffle Over at Nightwishforum.com! :The folks over at Nightwishforum.com are having a raffle for some nifty Nightwish gear sent to them by Jukka. The deadline to enter the raffle is January 31, 2012. : ;January 12, 2012 - Tour Rehersal Pictures! :Pictures from the Imaginaerum Tour rehearsal have been posted on the official website. : ;January 9, 2012 - Gold in good old Germany! :Imaginaerum has reached Gold status (100,000 copies) in Germany! Also, Once has reached triple-gold status and Dark Passion Play has reached Platinum status! : ;December 30, 2011 - Imaginaerum reaches Gold status in Greece! :Imaginaerum has reached Gold status in Greece! : ; Albums by Nightwish * Angels Fall First * Oceanborn * Wishmaster * Over the Hills and Far Away (EP) * Century Child * Once * Dark Passion Play * Imaginaerum * Endless Forms Most Beautiful ; DVDs by Nightwish * From Wishes to Eternity * End of Innocence * End of an Era * Made in Hong Kong (And in Various Other Places) To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. __NOEDITSECTION__ fi: de: Category:Browse